Door access control systems are designed to provide access to areas of a building for individuals who are authorized to access such areas and deny access to those areas of the building to individuals who are not authorized to access such areas. For example, certain individuals may be authorized to access a secure area of a building, whereas other individuals may not be allowed to access the secure area.
In some embodiments, executable instructions (i.e., software) on a mobile device can be used to communicate with one or more devices in a door access system to allow a user of the mobile device access to an authorized area.
However, in many instances, the user must stop before entry, unlock their mobile device, and access an application on the device to initiate the communication between the mobile device and the door access system. This can be time consuming and annoying to the user.
In other implementations, the application may be always on in the background of the mobile device whether the mobile device is unlocked or not. But, such arrangements waste a considerable amount of energy as the application on the mobile device can, for example, very often be searching for a door access device to communicate with. This may cause the battery of the mobile device to become depleted, can cause the mobile device to heat up, and/or can cause unwanted access to doors as the user passes by a door with their mobile device, among other issues that may arise.